


Reap my love a book of Grelliam

by Buckbeak905



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reapers, Suicide, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbeak905/pseuds/Buckbeak905
Summary: Hi I love Grell x William in here they will be using Grell’s correct pronouns She/her. There is swearing and suggestive tones. There are one shots and head cannons
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Work life

“Hello! My dear” shouted Grell as she jumped on William’s lap who was working. “Sutcliff, I'm trying to work,” said William, adjusting his spectacles. “Oh, we both know that you missed me dearly” stated the red head. Then William grabbed Grell and threw her off him. “leave me alone, Grell'' scolded William. Grell got up and dusted herself off “um fine then” said Grell and stormed off.  
“Looks like Slutcliff is at it again” said one of the grim reapers who was sitting nearby. “What’s that supposed to mean?” asked William. “Oh, it’s just a nickname someone came up with, you know slut,sutcliff?” the reaper said. “Grell is not a slut” said William sternly. “You saw what she was doing unless you liked it?” said the reaper in a questioning tone. “Get back to work,” said William, simply nor confirming or denying the statement. William went back to work, but now he was worried. Him and Grell were dating since high school after the test. By some miracle no one had figured it out yet. Why did they keep it a secret? simple, Because they didn’t want people to know. Grell was scared people would judge her for dating a man because she was trans and bisexual. William didn’t want people to know because he liked to keep his life private. So when they were at work Willaim had to act like he thought Grell was a nuisance instead of the badass red head that he loved.  
During lunch break in William’s office  
KNOCK KNOCK “Can I come in?” It was Ronald knox. “Yes, what is it?’ said Willaim as Ronold came in. “Are the rumors true?” asked Ronald. Sitting down on the chair across from Willaim’s desk. “What rumors?” said William in a puzzled tone. “Are you and Grell dating?” asked Ronald. “What? No!” stated Willaim. “Yeah I thought it was crazy myself when I first heard it.” said Ronald scratching the back of his neck. “Is there anything else you need Knox?” asked William. “Um no” said Ronald sheepishly. “Can you tell Grell sutcliff to come here please?” said William. “Ok” said Ronold getting up from his chair. He opened the door and closed it.  
After a couple of minutes Grell entered William’s office. “What is it my darling?” said Grell in a much sweeter tone then she used to talk to William when they were in public. “Have you heard the rumors?” asked William. “Yes, what do you think we should do?” said Grell walking towards William and sitting on his lap. But unlike before He let her stay there. Then began to stroke Grell’s long red hair.”Mmm maybe we should tell them, but only if you want to,” said william. “I think I’m ready,” said Grell. William thought it was funny to see Grell like this; she usually was filled with confidence. William held Grell’s face in his hands and kissed her nose. “I’m proud of you,” said William. Grell gave A small smile and said “Thank you”.“Shall we do it now in the break room?” asked Grell. “Ok,” William said,trying to keep calm. William got up and picked up grell bridal style then sat her down.  
In the break room  
“Everyone I have Been hearing rumors going around about me and Grell Sutcliff and I would like to clear them up by saying yes me Grell are dating” Announced William to the whole room. “What?” Exclaimed Ronald, “I thought you said you weren't?!”. “Ronald, he was lying,” said Grell exasperatedly. ‘I’m shocked he had it in, ' chirped in Eric. There was a small raond of chuckling that went around the room. There were also some bets getting settled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; transphobia and this a modern au

Grell was upset because some motherfucking transphobe had called her out and shamed her while she was clothes shopping. That was one of her only escapes. Now she was walking home crying quietly trying to hide her face by looking down. People were still looking at her thoght .Than she quickly turned into a small ally and pushed herself up against the wall. “Snap out of it” Grell scolded herself. “Are you going to let some transphobic bitch get the better of you, no you’re not” she continued. Grell took a deep breath in and walked out of the ally.  
When Grell gotto her house she opened the door and slammed it behind her. “Grell don’t slam the door”. Grell herd William shout from somewhere from the house. “Well I think it’s acceptable by the fact that I had a bad day.” Grell shot back then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. “What happened?” asked William sitting down next to Grell. He was used to Grell being over dramatic but had learned it was to let her get it out. “Well I was out shopping and trying on this beautiful dress.” said Grell. “Red? I pursue” asked William. “Of course, and while I was trying it on, some women came up to me and told me I should just give up on trying to be a woman because if god wanted me to be one he would have made me one. Then started to pull the dress off me.” finished Grell. William was shocked he knew people made some comments, gave glance and whispered behided cupped hands, but this was something else. William wrapped his arms around Grell, “That sounds awful I’m so sorry that that happened to you” said William. “Don’t apologize, it's not your fault” said Grell trying to give William a small smile. They stayed like that for 15 minutes William holding Grell in his arms.  
Then William got up from the couch to get back to working. Grell followed him, she thought working would help distract her mind. After awhile they worked for an hour[ William got more work done then}. Soon they both got hungry so William made them some dinner {because Grell was useless when it came to cooking}. “I still don’t understand how you can cook so well??” said Grell, eating the last bites of food off her plate. “It’s quite simple actually I could teach you,” said Willliam. “No, that's ok” said Grell who hated lessons of any kind.  
“Shall we watch a movie? I think we deserve it after the long day we’ve had.” said Grell. “Ok,” said William. “Are favourite?” he asked. “Of course!” said Grell as she and William walked to the living room to put on The conjuring. {You can’t tell me they would love to watch horror movies together}.  
The next day  
Grell came downstairs to see a box on the dinner room table. There was a small card on top of it. “Well I don’t think anyone’s we know birthday’s soon” Grell wondered aloud. “I definitely know christmas is not coming up” she continued “so I might as well read the card” Grell looked around for any sign William then went up to the box and checked the card it said:  
Show them you will never give up!  
William  
Grell smiled, showing all of her sharp teeth than opening the box inside was a gorgeous red dress ever prettier than the one in the shop from yesterday. At this point Grell was beaming and glowing. “So do you like it?” Grell heard William’s voice from the doorway.” “of course I love it!” Grell shouted. “But when did you have time to get it?” asked Grell. “Simple after you fell asleep I quickly went to pick the dress up” said William. “Sometimes you simply amaze me” Grell giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a reaper in a punishment for making yourself unalive. so this Grell became a reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger waring suicide

Grell saw him again not in real life but her dreams. She kept on having these dreams where she was a “grim reaper”. Grell had heard of the grim reaper but she didn’t know there was more of them. In the dreams she always had gorgeous long red hair instead of her plain brown hair. Grell liked the dreams. She was always happy in the dreams. “Time to get up Sutcliff! We have work remember?” said one of her fellow room mates from the workhouses ,Jim. “I’m not going to day,I’m going to audition at the theater” said Grell getting up from her bed and brushing her long hair, everyone made fun of her for. “What? The boss told you if you skip work one more time you'll get the sack.” Said Jim. “Well I’m going to get the part so I won’t need this bloody job anymore.” Grell dusted herself off and started towards the theater.  
She didn’t get the part, she got fired from her job,she got kicked out of the workhouse and this goddam fucking body which made ever call her a boy. It made her not have big old breasts. It made men make juge her and beat her up. It did thouthands of things she hated. She couldn’t do it anymore. She took out the knife she learned to keep on her at all times. Grell rolled down her sleeves. A small part of her told her stop but it wasn’t big enough to make her. The cold knife slit her wrists blood started to spill out. Grell watched her blood flow feeling herself get lighter and lighter.   
“Grell sutcliff you have committed suicide and as your punishment you will work as a Grim reaper” Grell herd a voice that was so high pitched and low at the same time. Then she started to fall in the darkness. When Grell opened her eyes she was in a clean white office. She felt younger and her hair was shorter. Grell had no idea where she was. Then she remembered what the voice said. Someone entered the office “ahh a new recruit, come on I’ll show you to 0rientation.” Grell just nodded and followed him. He brought Grell to a door .”Just open this door and everything should click together.” said the reaper as he walked away. Grell opened the door and he saw him. The tidy black hair, the stoney face but in her dreams he looked older. Grell didn’t realize she was staring until he looked at her and their eyes met. He looked shocked to see her too. He walked towards punching the other people out of the way. “Hello my name is William T. Spears, this is going to sound weird but I’ve had visions of you.” William said, putting his hand out for a shake. Grell smiled, took his hand and said “I’m Grell sutcliff and I've had dreams of you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do one for William?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you the short strory feel free to request any thing :]


End file.
